


Darling

by starzoids



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, College, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Guns, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Party, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzoids/pseuds/starzoids
Summary: You just arrived at college and a mysterious boy bumps into you. That’s when your life started to turn more than you expected.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Greeting

You jumped out your moms car, eager to see your new college "Finally we're here!" you shout with a huge smile on your face "Calm down Y/N you haven't even made it to through the door yet." Your mom said with a laugh.

"Y/N" you quickly turn around to see a girl with curly hair in pajamas. "JADE!" you scream in excitement. Jade, your best friend since you were able to walk, had still been sleeping before knowing you had arrived. 

"JADE I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! OH MY GOD- and why are you in pajamas?" you said in confusion "You in my business? Don't do that." she said said with a sassy attitude. You laugh knowing she was probably asleep from how much partying she does.

"On another note, come on I have to show you our dorm." she giggled while grabbing your arm dragging you into the huge campus.

"But my mo-" you said getting cut off "It's fine Y/N I'll help take your bags in. Have fun" your mom said with another laugh "Oh alright-" you say while turning back to Jade "Where the hell are we-" you get bumped onto the floor "Ow what the fuck" you say while rubbing your head "Oh shit I'm sorry-" you open your eyes only to see a hand sticking out "Who-" you say before getting cut off again "I'm........ 

You look up to see a hand sticking out signaling for you to grab it "Who-" you get cut off "I'm-" an energetic bald boy popped up in front of him "IM CONNIE! Connie Springer to be exact." he said while beaming "Oh Hi-" you say with a laugh.

"Connie. Chill. You're scaring her." the still unknown boy said "Oh come on- she's fine I was just telling her MY NAME" he said while frowning "Yeah whatever anyway I'm sorry uhhhh-" he raised an eyebrow "Y/N- it's Y/N L/N" you said with a smile. 

"Oh well sorry for bumping into you Y/N and uh maybe watch where you're going." he said with a laugh and started to walk off. The bald boy followed.

"Wait I didn't get your-" he was already down the hall before you could get the rest of the sentence out "Name." you said with a sigh.

"Hmph where'd you go? I could've sworn I was still dragging you to the dorm." she said with a mouth full of chips. "Oh nothing- someone just bumped into me-" you said with a shrug.

"WHO WAS IT? THEY BETTER HAVE APOLOGIZED-" she said rolling her sleeves up "WAIT WAIT JADE calm down" you said with a nervous laugh.

"He did." "He? Aye don't be messing with boys on the first day now." she said while laughing "Oh trust me he wasn't necessarily my type and I don't even know his name."

"Ah alright you better not be or I will have to be busting some heads around here." she grabbed your arm again dragging you to the dorm hall "Hey Sasha" she said with a bright smile as you both walked past a girl eating a baked potato "Hey" she mumbled with her mouth full. You waved and then focused back on where Jade was taking you.

Jade opened the door revealing a nice sized dorm "Oh shit- how did you pay for this." "Dad's money of course." she laughed knowing you would laugh too. She kicked around some clothes to make a way for you to get to your bed "Sorry it's a bit messy, I should've cleaned up more." she nervously laughed and started to straighten up her side.

You flopped on your bed, feeling it's soft mattress and smelling it's brand new sheets "Yeah I'm gonna like it here." you said with a smile. Jade was already back on her phone barely even listening to you "Uh-huh- ALSO I have a party to go to tonight and I think you should come." she said slyly. 

"I'm not uh really a party person..." "Oh come on Y/N, please, you'll get to meet everyone since you're new. Trust me I know you'll have fun!" she said basically pleading for you to go. "Fine I guess I'll go." "Yes." she said jumping up and waltzing towards her drawers "And wear something nice. You don't want to give a bad first impression do ya?" she laughed and continued shuffling through her drawers. 

You scoff and roll your eyes "Yeah Yeah whatever." you get up and start to unpack your things. 

"Oh damn I like this" Jade said while pulling out a short black dress. She held it up for you to see "Yeah I'm wearing it." You smiled and nod "Hell yeah, that look amazing on you dude." She threw the dress on her bed then jumped on you making you fall on your bed "What the hell are you doing Jade-" you said with a laugh "Cuddles of course" she said with a playful eye roll "Fine Fine but kick me out the bed and you're dead." 

You both fell asleep not so long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uh thanks for reading I really appreciate it ❤️ I also have a wattpad account it’s the same name as this one so if you could check that out that would be great and uh I’ll be more active coming out with new chapters soon 😁


	2. Party

You wake on the floor of your now messy dorm and open your eyes to only see Jade rummaging through her make up kit. "Jade what are you doing-" you say with a groan.

"GET UP-" she exclaimed while putting on eyeliner. It seemed like she was really in a hurry. "Wait what?" you say while your eyes are still adjusting to the light. "The party you dumbass." she laughs and grabs her bag "Oh shit-". You scurry and grab the clothes you felt fit best for this. Jade was already out the door when you started your make up "WAIT-" you said with a sigh, but knowing her she was probably down the hall waiting already. You finish your makeup and catch up to her while still shoving your foot in your shoe. 

Jade told you that the host was rich but you didn't know they were LOADED. You froze, not knowing anyone in the room. Jade came in shortly behind you "Aw come on don't tell me you're scared?" she said with a giggle "No- what-" "Socialize you big dummy." She said giving you a little push "Alright I guess." you push past all the bodies shoving against you. It was more crowded than you expected and you immediately got nervous and looked back for Jade only to see her making out with one of her "friends" so she says. You just shrug it off and decided to let her be"DUDE- You're in college. Have fun. Fuck it get drunk if you want to" you thought to yourself. "Yeah you're fucking right." you thought.

You immediately grab a bottle of Vodka and open the lid "FUCK YEAH!" you shout before taking a swig of it. Chugging the bottle was complete hell and you knew it was going to cause a harsh hangover in the morning but you planned on having a fun night with no worries.

Taking the last chugs of the bottle someone bumped into making you halt and look back. It was same boy who had knocked into before, he quickly apologized and walked off with his bottles of Rum. 

"God damn it now I have vodka all over me." you take off your shirt revealing your bra and throw it somewhere to the side. The alcohol had already kicked in. You felt woozy but it for sure loosened you up on the dance floor. You made your way into the crowd and started to dance next to Jade and her "friend".

You eventually couldn't take the crowd and headed straight for the kitchen. You grabbed your favorite. Rum and Coke. Then made your special concoction. "Classic." you heard a voice come from beside you making you quickly turn. It was him. The boy who bumped into you. TWICE. "Yeah I know." you said hopping onto the counter taking a sip. "I'm Eren by the way." he said leaning his back on the fridge and watches the others dance. "So that's your name eh?" "And you're Y/N if I remember correctly?" he said with a small chuckle. "Yeah and who wants to know?" you said with sass, the alcohol took over a bit by then. "Just making sure." he said with a sly smile. 

You could tell he was being flirty. "Yeah Yeah whatever." you started playing hard to get. "Hey, you should come with me to the bedroom." you quickly turned to him. "Fucking pervert." now you were annoyed, just another guy trying to get in your pants. "Not like that, I had weed and was planning to share. You seem cool." he leans in and whispers in your ear "But I mean if you want it to be like that, I can make it happen." you immediately push him off, clearly flustered, and take another sip of you drink making it seem you were thinking about his offer. He laughed and leaned back on the fridge "So?"

You turn to him and nod. You knew your answer from the start. You secretly loved weed, it took you away from this world and your problems suddenly went away. The house was massive so it kind of took you both a while to get through the crowds of people. Once you started to get close to the room the crowds started to fade.

You were pretty relieved by the fact that you wanted to get away from the crowds. He opened the door, motioning you to walk in "Ladies first" he said with a smile "Then why aren't you going in." you said with a smirk. "Damn that really hurt." he said with a sarcastic pouty face and walked in then sat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and took the bag out. You sat down and watched him "So why'd you choose to share with me hm?" 

He started to spread the weed on the paper and rolled it "Well I mean like I said before you seemed cool." he said licking it closed while remaining eye contact. "Ah" you said relieved, now knowing this wasn't an attempt to get in your pants for once. "What brings you to my party?" He said lighting it and takes a puff then shortly after blows it upwards. "My friend brought me." You said. He hands it to you and you reach for it "Nah let me do it." he said putting it in your mouth and you take a hit then blowing it in his face.

"Hey no fair. I was being a gentleman" he said while laughing. You both take turns smoking it until it was all out. "Damn." you said looking at him. He looked at you at the same time. You both lean in, faces inches apart. Staring into each other eyes.

He cracks a smile which ends up in you both dying of laughter. "Yeah you're most definitely high" you say with a smile "No you are most definitely higher than me" he says while sitting back up. "Let's go dance" you say, having the weed already kicked in has loosened you up, on the dance floor and around him. "Hey Hey watch your step" he says guiding you through the crowd on the dance floor. You giggle and start grinding against him while he tightly hold your hips. Leaning your head back on him feeling all over his body. Both of your body's had synchronized movements and you guys were swaying to the beat. You feel the music move through you. You've never felt like this. So loose. You look back at him and you can see in his eyes that he was high. 

He looked back down at you, clearly focusing on your facial features and he smiled again. You both felt it. You both felt that one moment telling each other to go. You're lips crashed into each other. Each movement followed the other. You turned around to face him, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. He tugged at your waist and pulled your body closer to his. You both felt the lust in the air around you two. The taste of Vodka added a twist to the kiss but you didn't mind it. All you felt was a hunger. A hunger for him and you wondered if he felt the same way. 

"You wanna fuck?" You asked between kisses. You weren't even planning on coming to the party and now look. You finally felt a need for something. A want for something. He immediately picks you up without saying a word but for you that action meant something more. It meant he felt a hunger to. Not just any hunger. But for you. 

You wrap your legs around him and start to kiss his neck. He scurried through the crowds eager to get you in the room. He throws you on the bed and quickly takes his shirt off. Revealing his abs drenched in sweat. You didn't even care. All you wanted was him. 

He didn't even give you a chance to get your bra off before he started to kiss all over your torso down to your core. You barely even had took your clothing off before he started to unbuckle your pants and throwing them somewhere around the room. As his cold hands trailed down your thigh you felt a shiver down your spine.

He started to kiss all over them, taking his time before he made it to your underwear. He looked up with his tinted red eyes from being high looking for the ok. You nodded and he bit your underwear with his teeth and started to slide them down.

He gets up for a moment grabbing something from his bag. It's a bag of pills. He pops on and shakes his head furiously. "Let me get one." you say looking straight in his eyes. "You ever done this before?" he asked "Nah but let me try it." his eyes widened, he was surprised that you took the risk then gave you one. You put it in your mouth and swallowed it. It felt like hell going down your throat but soon you started to feel numb. A good type of numb. Like the world stopped and you only felt the good in your life type numb.

You suddenly felt more bold and grabbed him practically throwing him on the bed. You unbuckled his pants and looked up at him for permission. He only smirked, making that a signal for ok. You immediately took him all in with no hesitation. He groaned "Oh f-fuck" you started bobbing your head up and down, your gag reflex wasn't even a thought at this point. You wanted Eren to take you but you also wanted to work him up and see how long he would last. 

You started to feel him move, knowing he wanted to take control. You start to slowly take it out of your mouth making him want you more. You lick the shaft all the way back up to his tip and start to tease him. "Y-Y/N stop the fucking teasing." he said. You felt even more bold then you had before. Eren grabbed your hair harshly "I said suck, slut." he said glaring at you and he as soon as he finished his sentence he pushed your head down, making you start to deepthroat again. 

You start to feel the pill kick in and you feel like you can't control yourself any longer. You only have the power to moan while he's pushing your head down. 

You look up at him, watching him grit his teeth muttering curse words under his breath. He finally lets you breathe, but soon tilts your head back and spits in your mouth. "Now take it like a good little whore." He says while pushing your head back down and you take it like he said.

You feel him twitching in your mouth and he pulls out. Titling your head back making you open your mouth. His cum squirts in your mouth "Swallow." He says in a low tone and you do what he demands. You open your mouth to show you followed his orders and he smirked. "Come on." he motioned you to get up. He quickly flipped you over on your hands and knees.

"Now what do you want?" he whispers while leaning over into your ear "I want you to fuck me" you say quickly not even thinking. He rubbed his fingers across teasing your folds. He reached over to his dresser and grabbed a condom. He then ripped his open with his teeth and slid it on "Oh wow you're really excited huh?" He says before sticking a finger in. You start to clench onto the bed sheets for support. "Hmm someone's eager" he chuckles and starts to enter you slowly. Your back immediately started to arch. He wasn't even inside you fully and it felt so good.

"Now darling I'm going to count the inches." You never thought this would be that hot. All of your desires were now turned to him. "1..." he said while sliding in. "2...." you started to clench your fist. "8....." he was finally fully inside you. You were already a mess. "Now I'm going to start darling~ tell me if it's okay?" he grips your hips and starts to thrust. You immediately start moaning loudly and try to bite your lip to suppress your moans. "I'll take that as a yes" he said slyly. 

He started going faster, creating a 'slap' sound from your bodies ramming together. You couldn't tell what was better the euphoric high or being railed by Eren. Your eyes start rolling back and he starts to grunt. "You're doing so well my little slut. How about we go faster eh?" he grips your hips harshly and starts thrusting faster.

You can't even focus with all the pleasure that's filling you. He intertwines his fingers in your hair and starts to tug, making your head pull back. He leans down "Hmmm can I?" "Yes please." you plead. He starts biting all over your body, specifically your shoulders, leaving marks everywhere. 

You start stuttering again, you can barely form a sentence from how hard he's railing you. Those pills had to give him some type of stamina because he hasn't stopped one bit. He throws his head back "Y-Y/N" he growls. You start to drool, barely even able to control your whimpers and moans. 

You both start to mutter each other's names and curse words under your breath. Not wanting forget this moment. But you know you wont. You've never had this good of sex before, no matter how fucked up you get you'll never forget him. You have the need of wanting to be his fuck toy, his play thing, his everything if that meant you got to this all day even if it was the drugs talking. There was some part of you that wanted it too. 

He starts thrusting even faster than before "I-I'm close. I'm gonna cum" you say between moans. "Aww already darling?" he says, trying not to show that he's giving in too. He starts biting you, rubbing your clit, anything to try and overstimulate you. It works. You start to let out long and lewd moans as you felt your orgasm coming. You're legs start to shake and Eren's thrusts became sloppier. He came shortly after you but more intense. You couldn't stop shaking, the pleasure was too much. 

You soon start to come down from your high. "Are you alright?" he asked while turning to you. You were still panting "Y-Yeah I'm alright." "Damn I really fucked you up." He said with a laugh. You scoff and rolls your eyes "Fuck you". "Alright." he grabs you and takes you to the bathroom. "What the hell-" he cuts on the shower. "My turn to pleasure you~" you both hop in feeling the warm water on your back. He presses you against the cold tile and kneels down. 

He starts playing with your clit making a shiver go down your spine. "S-Shit-" your breath hitches as his tongue slides across your clit. Even feeling drained from earlier, you still couldn't hold on your moans. He bit one of your thighs and started to kiss your inner thighs. You started breathing heavier. Feeling yourself being overstimulated again. He smiles into your cunt and starts to lick up and down. 

You bite your lip while looking down at him. "Fuck Eren" you say in a soft tone. He sucks on your clit making you start to tug on his hair. While crossing your ankles, trapping him, your back started to slightly arch.

You're now soaked and it's starting to get messy. His nose and cheeks were wet but he didn't mind. He continued to eat you out looking up every time to moaned just to see the facial expressions he was causing. 

You felt yourself close to another orgasm. He started to tongue fuck you. In and out. His tongue kept doing those motions making your legs quiver. You start to cum all over his face and he licks it all up. You almost suffocated him when you were riding out your orgasm 

"Hey Hey I'm still here- easy now." He said putting your legs down. 

You both dry off and Eren picks you up setting you in a nearby chair. You had already changed into some new clothes. You watch Eren change the sheets and comforter then fix the pillows. "Damn I don't hear any music- is the party over?" "Yeah....I mean I was the host so I mean what do you do when the host is gone." he said with a shrug. 

You fiddle with some pens on his dresser "So what do we do now?" You said looking shyly at the floor. He looked up and grabbed the bag of weed and shook it. You immediately hopped into the bed and rolled the blunt.


	3. Wake up.

You and Eren had already smoked two blunts. Practically higher than the clouds. You grab your phone, it looked like it was spinning "Damn what time is it-" you say while groaning. You turn it on to only see 5 missed calls and 18 texts from Jade. She was really worried. "Fuck" you hiss.

Eren looked over at you with his eyes half lidded "You good?" you turn to him "I have to get back to my dorm....my friend has probably been worried sick." you say while getting up and grabbing your things. "I'm not letting you go alone. I'll take you." He said while getting up and putting a shirt on.

"No No it's fine. I'm fine." you said while stumbling over and knocking some pictures down. He helps you up and smirks "Doesn't seem like it." 

You look up at his piercing green eyes, you felt him looking into your soul, looking down upon you while examining every inch of you. "Come on" he said, dragging you out the room while holding your hand knowing you were high and didn't want you to get lost.

You both kick cups and trash out of your way while you walk downstairs. You stop at the garage. "What are you doing?" He said while looking back at you. "Aren't you taking me home?" You said pointing to his car. "No" he said while grabbing your hand again. "I'm not that stupid to drive while high." he opened the door for you and then you both headed for the sidewalk. 

It was dark and cold out. You shivered from the cold air touching our skin. He soon wrapped his arm around you realizing you were trembling. You felt good under his arm. His warm and comforting arm. You felt safe there and later your head on his chest while you both walked. 

As you made your way back into campus, you turned around giving him directions to your dorm 143. "I know" he said. You both continued walking before he got stopped by his friends. "Wait up-" he told you but you shook your head "I'm fine pretty boy. I can handle myself." He smirked and shrugged "Fine" 

You grabbed your key out of your pocket which soon fell on the floor. You bent down to pick it up "Where have you been?" you heard a voice behind you, making you turn around. It was Sasha. "Somewhere." you said trying to pick up your key which kept falling down. "Jade was worried sick you know? She was going crazy." "Oh really." you said, very uninterested and just trying to get your door open.

"Yeah. She's probably fast asleep. So make sure not to wake her." "Alright" you say finally picking your key up and opening your door. Sasha was right. Jade was knocked out. Messy hair. Clothes everywhere.

You sigh and just flop on your bed. You really did it. Your first hook up. But it didn't feel that way to you. It felt way more than that. You know he felt it too. You know you both couldn't forget what you did. It was too good for that. 

All you could do was stare at your ceiling and think about him. Not even caring about the cold breeze that was hitting your chest from the open window. Not even that your sheets probably felt so good to be under. It was all about him. Eren. 

You felt something touch your face. It wasn't startling, it was welcoming. You turned over giving into the warmth and soon opened your eyes. As soon as you did, that warmth went away. All you could feel was a massive headache and your body ached. "Fuck..." you hissed at the sudden pain. It was a hangover. 

You went over your limit and you didn't even notice. I guess Eren really loosened you up that night. You looked over to see Jade not there. It was surprising knowing how early it was and she was awake. 

You groaned from the sensation of the sun making your eyes tingle. You didn't want to get up. Not now. But you knew you had class. 

You soon got up and rummaged through your dresser from some brand new clothes. Your current ones were stained with the smell of weed, sweat, and alcohol. You turned on the shower. Cold water ran. You didn't want to be unfocused on the first day so you took a cold shower to help you freshen you up. 

You went it and shivered feeling yourself become more alert.you profusely shook your head making the process go faster. 

You were still thinking about Eren. When he tongue fucked you against the cold shower wall. You wanted to forget. It was just a hook up you thought. You both were high and drunk and he's probably forgotten by now. 

You walk out the shower, still tired, and dry off. You put on your clothes not caring if they were neat or not. You didn't even care about all the bite marks and hickeys Eren left. You just wanted to have a normal day without any set backs. 

You grabbed your phone seeing a text from Jade "Wake up bitch. Get to class🙄" you read the text while laughing and cut your phone off shortly putting it in your pocket. You walk out of your door only to see Eren. 

You jump, being startled. "What are you doing here-" you say. He doesn't respond and just smashes his lips against yours. It feel so good. His tongue intertwining with yours, fighting for dominance. Your eyes widen. Not being able to remember what you were going to say. All you could think about was him kissing you. But not just any kiss. It was very passionate.

All you could to was moan into the kiss. His hands leading to your neck, softly choking you, and pulling you to deepen the kiss. You both keep pulling away taking short breathes wanting to kiss each other more. It was like a competition. The more aggressive Eren was, the more you upped your game as well. 

He started walking, causing you to walk backwards. You knocked somethings over on your journey to the bed. But you didn't care. All you wanted was him. You felt that same hunger like you did at the party. That need for him. The want for him touching your skin. 

He soon pushed you on your bed. You look up at him. Unable to predict what he was going to do next. All you could see was the lust and hunger in his eyes. He wanted you. He wanted your body to touch his. He wanted to kiss all over your body. 

He swiftly took his shirt off, already in between your thighs smirking. You look down at him already knowing his intentions. You didn't care, you still wanted him to do anything to you. You needed him. 

He started to slowly pull down your pants. You smirk but then you hear a ring. "Shit." he hissed. It was his phone. It continued to ring before he got up to answer. You heard a voice coming from the phone. Meaning they were loud. He pulled the phone away from his ear a bit from being startled by the yelling. "Yeah uh-huh, I'll be there." he said while putting his shirt back on. 

You just sat there ,with no explanation, confused as hell. He turned back to you "Sorry- uh I told my friend I would meet up with them before class." He said while nervously scratching his neck. You sigh being disappointed that you couldn't get what you desired "Yeah Yeah it's fine. Go." You said with a smile. He nodded and left quickly, not even leaving a trace that he was there.

You grabbed your phone and looked at the time. You had totally forgot about class. You rush out the door while pulling your pants. 

You finally make it to the door. You straighten out your shirt and pants to make sure you look presentable. You open the doors only to get stares. Even from the teacher. "Take your seat Ms.L/N" the teacher said. You followed his orders and sat way in the back. "I'm Mr.Ackerman." he said. He was kind of short.

He had dark hair with an undercut. He honestly looked like he wanted to die. You could tell from his eyes. "Now time to get started." He turned around and started to point at the board. 

You got bored, his voice was moving through your ears smoothly, feeling your eyelids get heavier. You shove your hands in your pockets but you suddenly feel something in them. You then remembered these weren't yours they were spares that Eren gave you just in case. You looked inside of it and found a bag of pills. 

You looked around to see if anyone saw you. You remember how great you felt when you took the pill. You had no second thoughts. You popped one it in your mouth. Like it was at the party, it felt like hell going down. But you soon felt that numbness coming again. Like all your happiness forming into a big ball, destroying all of your bad times. The room started to become more colorful.

A smile crept on your face. As the numb feeling took over, you felt yourself fading away. You're eyes became even heavier than before and you put your head down. 

You started to drool. You were knocked out. Fast asleep. Those pills hit you hard. 

You soon heard a soft bell ring. It kept ringing and ringing and ringing. It felt like it was pulling you towards it. As you got closer to the sound your surroundings kept getting brighter and brighter until the sound became unbearably loud. You fell to the ground covering your ears soon panicking. The bell rang for a long time, it felt like hell but it soon stopped and you woke back up to reality. 

As you open your eyes gasping for air, you could hear the school bell ringing. You realize everyone had left. Class was over. Mr.Ackerman sat as his desk. "You slept through my class Ms.L/N" he said while writing on some papers. 

"I'm s-sorry." the pills were still working their magic and making you feel woozy again. You couldn't focus. "I'll let you go since it was your first day in class today. Now get out of my room before I change my mind." he said still writing on the papers. You get up and stumble out of the room.

The hallways felt narrow. They kept getting longer. You felt like you were in hell. You search the walls for a storage closet only to find two people kissing in it. Your vision was still hazy but you could make out the shapes that they were making out. You quickly turned back around heading out of the door and assumed they continued kissing. 

Jade came up to you from behind. "Uh hey Y/N- listen I know what you're thinking but-" you cut her off with a "huh" turning back to her. She could tell you were high. "Y/N- ARE YOU HIGH-" you shushed her "SHHHHHH bae I'm keeping it on the DL" you said with a laugh. She grabbed you by your arm and dragged you back to the dorm section.

She sat you down on the bed. "Drink" she said while handing you a water bottle. You refused and just flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. You had a lifeless expression on your face. All you wanted to do was lay there thinking. Thinking about Eren.


End file.
